


it's cold

by miroticmp3



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Jaejoong wakes up in the middle of the night because he's cold.





	it's cold

Jaejoong pulled the covers tightly over his head, trying to block out the frigid air that floated just outside his plush blanket. He curled up, determined not to let the cold get the better of him. He stayed that way for a few minutes, before giving up and pulling the covers back. The freezing air hit his bare chest and caused him to shiver. He quickly got out of his bed and set his feet on the floor, wincing at the cold. As quietly as he could, he tiptoed to his door and opened it. 

He left his room and silently went down the hall, passing the doors of Yoochun and Junsu as he went. The whole house was asleep, even the cats, and Jaejoong felt as if he were invading their sweet dreams. He came to the door at the end of the hall, and turned the knob. 

Jaejoong slipped into the room and closed the door behind him softly. A snore suddenly broke the silence, and his eyes darted towards the bed and he smiled gently. 

Yunho let out another snore, limbs tangled up among the numerous comforters and blankets that were draped on his large bed. He looked like a child, sleeping like that. Jaejoong came up to his side and lifted up the covers. Yunho's arm fell back and his mouth hung open. Jaejoong suppressed a giggle. Yunho was shirtless, too, his abs rising and falling as he slept.

Jaejoong slipped into the bed with him, rolling over and pressing his bare back into Yunho's equally naked chest. He pulled the covers back down and snuggled into them. The combined warmth from the blankets and Yunho made him instantly drowsy. He was almost asleep when he felt a gentle hand stroke his hair, and a pair of lips pressed against his own. Yunho wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Jaejoong." Yunho whispered as he nuzzled Jaejoong's nape.

 _I love you too, Yunho._ Jaejoong thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm finally done with all my cross-posting. There's one more work my aff has that I'm not posting here because it was a OC insert I wrote for a friend and frankly, I don't want it here lol. Cross-posted from aff @glokmusic_jaejoongie.


End file.
